Fate
by the hopeless romantic reba
Summary: What happens when the person who you thought loved you turned their back to you? Even though you are sad, you much realize, It’s Fate. Chapter Two - Hotel Surprises. Pairing Jackie GaydaJohn Cena. Please RR! Happy Holidays!
1. Chapter One Armageddon

**Fate**

**By **.F.A.T.E. Lova

* * *

_Happy Holidays! This is my fic I have been dieing to write. It is a Jackie/John fic. The first chapter was based on after Armageddon.__

* * *

_

_What happens when the person who you thought loved you turned their back to you? Even though you are sad, you much realize, It's **Fate**._

* * *

Chapter One – Armageddon

Tears fell like a heavy rain down her pink cheeks. How could this have happened? He _was_ supposed to be the guy she would grow old with. And all the kisses and the "I love you"s, were they all fake? Jackie Gayda wondered this as she walked slowly down an empty hallway. She just came back after her PPV match against Dawn Marie, where her now ex-fiancé, Charlie Haas, told her that he did cheat on her and that the wedding was off. Time seemed to drag on with every word he said breaking her heart. Jackie bit her lip, as now she just cried without tears, since her tears seemed to have dried up.

Then she felt a hand on her left shoulder. Jackie turned around to see who it was. When she did, she saw Carlito Caribbean Cool, all beat up and all, with a sick smile on his face. Jackie gulped as she backed up, sadly right into the wall. "So, Miss Jackie, didn't Carlito tell you that Charlie Haas wasn't . . . cool," he said touching her face. Jackie glared at him and went to speak, but Carlito put his finger on her lips. "Jackie, Jackie, Jackie . . . now what Charlie Haas did was not cool, but if you stay still," Carlito said as he ran his hand down her stomach, "You will feel the cool." Jackie gulped again as she pressed her lips together. She pushed her fingernails into her palms of her hands. She wanted to fight him but was too weak, physically and mentally. She closed her eyes as his face was almost inches from hers.

Suddenly, she felt Carlito being pulled off at of her. Jackie opened her eyes when she heard punches. She gasped as she watched the person who punched Carlito earlier was now beating the shit out of him. It was the Doctor of Thugonomics himself. She listened as he grabbed Carlito by his hair as yelled in his face, "If you want to live to see tomorrow, don't ever let me catch you doing what you were about to do to Jackie, or I swear I'll beat you so hard, the whole word will hear your screams on pain!" Jackie backed up as she watched John throw Carlito down the hallway, his chest breathing heavily. She was shocked.

John turned around to see her looking at him. He sighed as walked over to her. Jackie looked up at him as the rage in his eyes was gone and sorrow filled them. Jackie looked down in shame. She heard him sigh as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. Jackie started crying again, the tears were back. John just let her cry onto his shirt as he hushed her, trying to calm her. They stood there, for Jackie, seemed like hours. Soon, she tried to stop crying as she mumbled into his chest, "Th . . Thank you." John softly smiled, "You're welcome, you want me to take you back to the hotel? So something doesn't happen again?" Jackie nodded yes then realized something and quickly shook her head no. "No, why, Jacks," John questioned her. Jackie coughed, clearing her voice and then said, barely above a whisper, "I'm suppose to be sharing a room with . . . Charlie . . . all my stuff is there too." John bit his inner lip in anger hearing that bastard's name. He quickly calmed himself before Jackie realized he was mad. "You can stay with me, I have a couch that I can sleep on . . . and I have some shirts you can sleep in if you want." Jackie looked at him then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much John."

* * *

_Sorry So Short! I will write more later. It is the holidays and I'm busy! Lol So what do you think? John and Jackie? Should I continue? Any Ideas that YOU (the people) want to see happened? Well, Review please!_

_**Happy Holidays!**_

_O Star of Wonder –_

_**.F.A.T.E. Lova**_


	2. Chapter Two Hotel Surprises

**Fate**

**By **.F.A.T.E. Lova

* * *

_Again, I say 'Happy Holidays!' I hope everyone had a great Christmas, like I did. I got a lot of great things. Nelly Sweat ©, The Sims 2 ©, John Cena Word Life Women's Baseball tee, RKO Destiny Hoadie, all kinds of stuff! Well, enough about me and my Christmas, here is what you are waiting for, Chapter Two! In the last chapter, John saved Jackie from Carlito. I know it was a shortie but I hope this chapter is longer!!! Enjoy!__

* * *

_

_What happens when the person who you thought loved you turned their back to you? Even though you are sad, you much realize, It's **Fate.**_

* * *

Chapter Two – Hotel Surprises

When they left, John decided to take Jackie straight to his hotel room. Thankfully, no fans or other wrestlers were there to stop to talk. John sat on the couch in his room staring at the TV that had ESPN on; but his mind was somewhere else. He wondered how Charlie, or anyone in that fact, could do that to Jackie. She was funny, smart, tough, and damn was she hot. He shook that thought out of his mind. How could he think that after what she had been through? John told himself he had to be a friend to Jackie – that is what she needed. That won't be so hard, right? They had fun as friends before – BUT that was when she wasn't single. John moaned as he rubbed his temples. "Come on, Cena. You have to think with your heart and your mind," John ordered himself, "Not with your heart and your _dick_." The he heard the bathroom door opening, John turned to see Jackie step out with her hair pulled up in a messy ponytail with some strains falling down the side of her cheeks, and the PJs he had given her to sleep in – one of his 'Word Life' long sleeved thermal shirt and a pair of his gray sweatpants. The idea of not thinking with his dick had just flown out of the window.

Jackie softly smiled at John as she held the clothes he had on earlier, "Umm . . . where do you want me to put these?" John sat there, still in awe about how great she looked. Jackie raised her eyebrow, "John?" He shook his head and blushed, causing Jackie to laugh as she repeated her question. John grinned, knowing he had put a smile on her beautiful lips, "Just put them on my suitcase." Jackie nodded as she placed her clothes there like she was told to. Jackie then walked over to the couch, sitting next to John. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring at the TV trying to think what to say. Jackie cleared her throat and said, "Thank you." John softly smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Jacks . . . you already told me that. This is something I know I have to do," he suddenly got more serious, "Anyone who could have done that to you does not deserve to love. Charlie is gonna wake up one day and realize he lost something that he will never be able to get back. You'll be in love with someone else who should treat you like gold, like a queen. That is how anyone should treat you if they love you." Jackie bit her lip as she stared into John's eyes, as tears filled her eyes; some escaped and rolled down her cheeks. He softly smiled, taking his thumb and wiped those tears away.

Before anything else could happen, someone lightly knocked on the door. They both blushed as John coughed and went to answer the door. To his surprise, there stood Dawn Marie, the other woman that was hurt by Charlie Haas earlier. Dawn moved a piece of hair out of her face before she spoke, "Someone at the desk said they saw Jackie came to the hotel with you. Is she still with you, here?" John put his hand on the doorframe, questioning Dawn's reasoning of being there. He didn't want Jackie to get anymore hurt this night. Just as he went to speak, he felt Jackie's hand on his arm. "Let her in, John," Jackie said staring at Dawn. John slowly lowered his arm as Dawn stepped in. Both women stood there, looking at each other's feet. "Jackie . . . ummm," Dawn started fixing her hair again, "I'm really sorry for ruining your relationship and wedding with . . . Charlie." Jackie nodded as she put her hand on Dawn's lower arm, "I forgive you. I'm sorry that we bother got hurt by the same jerk." With that, both women started laughing. John chuckled, watching as these formal enemies laughing together. "Jacks," John said, interrupting the two divas, "I'm gonna go get something. I'll let you two talk, 'ight?" "'Ight, John," Jackie smiled at him as he shut the door behind him.

Jackie and Dawn sat on the couch as they both listened to some music videos. Dawn looked down as her hands before speaking. "Jackie, what is wrong with me," she said, Jackie looked at her confused, "I mean, will I ever be able to find that guy that is the one. With the rate I am going, I don't think I'll ever find my prince charming." Jackie stared at Dawn as tears fell down her cheeks. Jackie reached to the coffee table in front of them as grabbed some tissues, handing them to Dawn. Jackie licked her bottom lip, trying to think of the right thing to say. The only thing that came to mind was the thing John told her earlier – that would work. Jackie cleared her throat and looked at Dawn, "Charlie and all the other guys are gonna wake up one day and realize they lost something really special. They will never be able to get it back. Someone will love you; they will treat you like a queen, like gold. That is what you deserve. That is what we all deserve." Dawn smiled, teary eyed as she reached out and hugged Jackie. "Thank you, for understanding," she said then wiped her eyes. She smirked as she put the tissue down. "So, what is this I see between you and John?" Jackie laughed as she threw a pillow in Dawn face.

John finally found the floor he was looking for. He stepped out of the elevator, looking down the hallway. He smiled as he saw Rod Van Dam and Michelle McCool, waking his way. "Hey, Rob. Hey Chelle," John said, shaking Rob's hand. "Sup, dude, what are you doing on this floor," Rob asked. "I'm looking for Charlie's room. I have to get Jackie's stuff," John said. "Oh! Jackie, is she alright, John? Who is she staying with," Michelle threw the questions at John, worried about her friend. "Chill, Chelle. She's staying with me, she seems fine. I just thought I'd get her stuff as she talked with Dawn," John said, now staring at two shocked faces. "Wait a minute, dude. You mean Dawn, as in Dawn Marie," Rob asked, really confused. "Same Dawn. Well, if you two won't mind, you think you can point out Mr. Haas's room," John asked with a grin. Michelle nodded and pointed to a door with 15 on it, "John, make him pay for what he did to those two." John shook his no at Michelle, "I'm just going to get her stuff, Michelle." "Sure, dude . . . hit him one for me," Rob said walking away with Michelle as she stated, "Yeah, one for me two." John chuckled as he walked to room 15.

John stood in front of the door for awhile, letting the anger of him out before he entered. He didn't want to get in a fight; he just wanted to get Jackie's stuff with out any problems. John exhaled as knocked on the door. No answer. John knocked again, listening as he heard movement in the room. Again, there was no answer. John wrinkled his nose then took the handle in his hand and twisted it, causing the door opened. John stepped in as he saw the sheets of the bed to move. He heard a female's voice as Charlie looked out from under the covers to find John, "What the hell are you doing here, Cena?!" John made a fist as he struggled with his rage. "I'm here to get Jackie's things, Haas," he said with no emotion. "Charlie, who is that," the female voice said as she looked out to see John. It was one of Smackdown's newest Divas, Joy Giovanni. She gasped as she hid herself under the covers. Charlie looked disgusted as he pointed to a suitcase next to the door, "I thought she would have to send someone to get her stuff." John glared at him, "No, she doesn't even know I came. I'm just being a man and a gentleman, doing this for her." John grabbed the suitcase and was about to leave when he heard Charlie say, "She couldn't stay one night without sleeping with someone, what a slut." With that, John dropped the suitcase, walking over to Charlie. "Hey, man! What are you," Charlie began to say when John punched in right in the jaw. Joy screamed as John turned around, dusted himself off, grabbed Jackie's stuff and left the room.

--

_Well, I defiantly think this chapter is longer! So what do you think? I stayed up for two nights till 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning, getting ideas and writing this chapter. What was keeping me up was SUGAR and Nelly's 'Heart of a Champion'. (GREAT SONG!) I wanted it to be good, so I hope it is. Well, what do you think? Will Dawn ever fall in love? What is going on with John and Jackie? Will they realize they are perfect for each other? Charlie & Joy?! What will Jackie do when she finds out? Many questions to be answered later. So review and give ideas if you want!_

**_Happy Holidays and Please Stay Safe!_**

_Even if My Blood, My Sweat, and My Tears don't mean Nothing_

It's a Heart of a Champion -

**_.F.A.T.E. Lova_**


End file.
